


things have changed

by BucketLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Armin still has nightmares about the first time he had to take a life and after one of these bad dreams Eren tries his best to comfort him.





	things have changed

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts so I finished it. Enjoy!!!

It was late at night. Eren was lying in his bed thinking about everything that has happened. How could they go from fighting for humanity's freedom to killing each other inside the walls? Good thing it was over now. Everyone knew the truth about the King and everyone was relieved that he was dead. Historia became the new queen and things have changed. 

The Survey Corps are now seen as heroes rather than soldiers wasting humanity's resources. At the moment, they were tasked with leaving Wall Rose to find the best way to Shiganshina District and clear a path so that the expedition to seal Wall Maria was safe. While this happened, Eren was supposed to practice his hardening abilities so he would be able to seal the wall. 

Even though things are looking great, Eren still couldn't shake the feeling that something is wrong. After he was saved from being kidnapped, again, he learned that Armin was forced to take someone's life. And no matter how worse things got, he could have never imagined his blonde friend, who wanted to see the beauty of the ocean and the world outside the walls, would end up doing something like that. It's true that it was in self defense, but Eren never thought Armin would be able to do it. Not that he thought Armin was weak. On the contrary, he was one of the strongest people Eren knew, although not physically. Armin was always able to think straight in every situation. But this? Eren has killed someone before and he knew it wasn't a pleasant experience. He also knew that Armin has been feeling terrible about what had happened and that he was even sick that night. Mikasa told him that she had comforted him the best she could, but Armin would not be the same again.

Eren looked over to the other side of the room in the bed where his blue-eyed friend was sleeping. His soft, even breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Armin was definitely over-working himself, Eren thought. Insisting on going on every expedition, and watching over Eren's transformations along with Hanji, Captain Levi, even though he wasn't under any orders. This helped them greatly because things were going a lot faster with Armin's suggestions.

Eren decided he should sleep too, but when he almost slipped into unconsciousness he noticed that the silence was broken by small whimpers and ragged-breathing. Eren's eyes shot open and he looked over to the other bed in the room. This time, however, Armin was shifting around the bed, breathing hard with discomfort written all over his face.

Eren ran over to him and shook his shoulders. 

"Armin, wake up!" No response. "Wake up!" Eren said almost shouting and this time Armin opened his eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Eren was worried. He rarely saw his friend being so affected by a bad dream.

Armin got up quickly and ran outside their small wooden cabin. Eren hurried after him without saying anything. When he got outside, Armin was crouching with the contents of his last meal in front of him. Eren went over and rubbed his back comfortingly. Eren stopped for a few seconds to run back inside and take a flask. He gave it to Armin and he drank the water so fast he almost choked. 

"Calm down," Eren said in an attempt to comfort him but he wasn't too great with words.

"What happened? What did you dream about?" Eren asked and Armin didn't answer. He just looked down and his blue eyes were full of terror.

"It's alright. You don't have to talk about it."

"It's not alright..." Armin finally said, not moving his gaze. "I killed someone, Eren."

"You had no choice. If you didn't do it Jean would have died," said Eren, wishing to be of more help. This was the first time Armin has decided to talk to him about the incident.

"I know that. I know that, at that moment, it was the right thing to do and that I saved my friend, but I still can't get it out of my head." Eren let Armin talk and kept silent, allowing him to gather his thoughts. 

"It's just, I took someone's life. She was my enemy but even so, I don't think anyone is supposed to take someone's life away. She had a family, friends and I just took her away from them."

Eren sighed. "You can't change what happened. She was the one who intended to kill Jean and then, most likely, you. She made the decision, knowing well she might not return to her home. Just like we did when we enlisted in the Survey Corps."

Armin didn't know how to respond. He only nodded his head.

"Thank you, Eren," Armin hugged him and held him tightly, as he said those words. Eren always knew how to look out for him. He stood up to him in front of those bullies when they were kids and now he made him see reason. Armin was glad he had a friend like him.

After a few moments, he let go of Eren and stood up.

"Are you alright now?" Eren asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Armin smiled. "Sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go back inside."

The two boys walked back inside their cabins and lay down in their beds. They waited in silence for the sleep to come, but it didn't. Armin spoke suddenly, voicing Eren's thoughts from earlier that night. 

"How did we end up like this? I thought we were supposed to be fighting mindless, human-eating creatures, not people."

"Things have changed, I guess," Eren replied.

"Yeah, for the worse. Although, I hope they will keep changing," Armin continued. "Maybe, in a few years everything will be over. Maybe we will stop fighting."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Eren had a small smile on his face as he thought about everything that might happen in a few years. He wished that he and those he loved would be done with the fear and terror and that they could live a life where they could be happy.

He turned his head towards Armin to tell him all this, but he found that he was asleep. He smiled again, feeling glad that his friend was able to rest. Eren turned on his side and closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to embrace him.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote the end I realized that Armin and Eren won't experience a life where they are free and happy and that made me sad. It's only fair that you suffer with me. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
